2 years later
by bubblegurl783
Summary: This is a sequal to Homecoming. It takes place 2 years after Gibbs is reunited with Shannon and Kelly. Pete returnsas promised. Please read and review! thanks :  **DISCLAIMER! I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN NCIS however i do have an NCIS hat :
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming (part II)

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to write a sequal to this story. Here is the 1st chapter. Please let me how it is and if i should continue with the idea that i have or if i should start over. thanks! enjoy and R&R :)**

Chapter 1

He opened the door and heard a blood curdling scream.

"Daddy!" "Gibbs!"

He tried to follow the screams but the soon stopped and all he could hear was silence. Then he heard it again, this time it was much louder than the scream before. Gibbs's stomach turned to knots as he started running up and down the familiar halls of the NCIS building. Door after door he couldn't find where it was coming from until finally he found the door where it was the loudest. He ripped the door open without thinking and saw Pete standing there torturing Abby and Kelly.

"Kelly! Abby!"

All three heads turned to see Gibbs. Pete pulled out a gun and pointed it at Abby.

"Noooo!" Gibbs cried.

He tried to grab the gun but befor he could get it,

***BANG***

**A/N: There you have it. I know it is super short but it's what i have. PLEASE R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long but life happens . As always PLEASE read and review… I really appreciate it! **

"Noooo!" Gibbs cried.

He tried to grab the gun but before he could get it,

***BANG***

Gibbs jumped up in his bed breathing hard, eyes shifting back and forth throughout the room wondering where he was. It wasn't until he felt a soft hand rubbing his back that he realized he was in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house; his own love of his life in bed next to him. He turned around an saw Shannon looking back at him with tired worry on her eyes.

"Hey honey, go back to bed I'm fine."

"Jethro—," Shannon started but she was cut off.

"I'm fine Shannon. It was just a bad dream, go back to bed." Gibbs let out a heavy sigh and looked at the clock, it read 3:27 A.M.

"Was it the same one; the same one as last time?"

Gibbs nodded. "It's fine Shannon. Let's just lie down and go back to bed."

They both laid down and went back to bed; Shannon snuggled against his back and soon enough they we both sound asleep.

The next morning Gibbs went through his morning routine of showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast with Shannon and Kelly and leaving to NCIS.

"Bye daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too Kelly." Gibbs bent down and gave his daughter a kiss and a hug. After a while he let her go to say bye to Shannon.

"I love you Shannon. Please be safe." Shannon could see the desperation in Gibbs's eyes.

"I will Jethro, you know I will. I love you." Shannon brought Gibbs into a hug and a kiss. With that Gibbs went on his way to work.

When Gibbs got to NCIS Ziva and McGee were already there.

"Hey boss!" they yelled in unison. Gibbs just nodded and sat and his desk. When he got to his desk, he started to fidget with everything on his desk.

"You ok boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs didn't say anything; he just got up and left for the elevator. McGee and Ziva exchanged confused looks.

"What do you think is the matter?" McGee voiced both of their thoughts.

"I don't know, but I don't think that it is anything good." Ziva replied with many bad scenarios running through her mind. Downstairs Gibbs went into Abby's lab. There she was playing on the computer.

"Hey Abs. How's your morning going?" Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow.

"My morning is going just fine!" Abby exclaimed cheerfully, "OOH! Why the Caf-Pow so early?"

"Oh, just because." Gibbs went up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Have a good day today. Keep yourself safe" Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

"OK…. I will." Abby looked at Gibbs with much concern.

"Be aware of your surroundings not only today but EVERY day." Gibbs held Abby's face in his hands.

"OK I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes Gibbs I promise. Cross my heart." Abby crossed her heart with her right hand.

"Good." Gibbs gave her one last kiss on the cheek and left to autopsy.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs greeted.

"Oh, hello Jethro! What brings you down here?" Ducky said cheerfully as he spun in his chair to look at Gibbs. Gibbs let out a heavy sigh. "What is it Jethro? Did you have another dream?" Gibbs simply nodded.

"Same thing as all the other times except this time—this time I actually opened the door." Gibbs stopped there and swallowed.

"What did you see when you see behind the door Jethro?"

"I-I saw—"Gibbs cleared his throat as he was choking up. "When I opened the door, I saw Pete standing there over Kelly and Abby torturing them. When I walked in, they yelled to me and Pete pulled a gun. He—he pointed it at Abby. I tried to grab the gun but before—before I had a chance to grab it, he pulled the trigger." Gibbs stopped and swallowed hard, trying not to give into the shower of tears that he was working so hard to hold back.

"Oh Jethro," Ducky started. Before he could say anything to console Gibbs, Henry the security guard came in. Henry is a small round balding guy with round glassed and a small pink nose. (A/N kinda like Santa Clause).

"Excuse me but we have a situation down in Ms. Suito's lab."

"Well, hell Henry what's the situation?" Gibbs snapped anxiously.

"Well, Ms. Suito's not in her lab sir, there's a note and—and blood."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs ran to the elevator and pushed the button. He soon decided that it was taking too long so he decided to take the stairs. He got to the lab in record time and saw the note and the blood. It wasn't a lot of blood, but it is safe to say that she was injured pretty badly. Gibbs just stood there taking in the scene in front of him. He snapped out of his initial shock when he heard McGee and the rest of the team walk in. At this point, Gibbs's phone beeped. He looked at it had saw that he had a voice message. He put the phone on speaker:

'_Hello Leroy! Did you miss me? I told you I would be coming for them. If you are reading this; that means that you didn't get a call from your beautiful wife, Shannon. And since you didn't get the call; that means she hasn't woken up from the sedative I gave her. Oops I hope I didn't give her too much, that stuff could be deadly in large doses you know… any who. I have Kelly and Abby. I'm pretty sure that you would like to see them again. I want you to come to the USS Ronald Reagan at 4:30 P.M.'_

Gibbs just stood there not knowing what to do next. Finally, after about three minutes, he started spilling out orders.

"Ziva, go check on Shannon at my house. Let me know about her condition, and take the proper actions depending on her condition." Ziva immediately went to the elevators. "Tony, Tim, I want you go on surveillance at the USS Ronald Reagan." They too did as they were told. Gibbs was going to tell Ducky what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Gibbs got to his house, the ambulance was there. He was barely out of the car before he put it in park. He hurried into the house. Once inside, he saw Ziva consoling a distraught Shannon on the couch in the living room. When Shannon looked up to see Gibbs, she immediately threw herself into his arms.

"Th—They took h—her J—Je—Jethro!" she said through choked sobs, "Th—they t-took our K—Kel—Kelly!" Shannon sobbed into Gibbs's shoulder.

"Shh. I know honey, I know. I have my best people on looking for her. I know that they will bring her back." He kissed her temple as she continued to sob. Gibbs pulled her away and cupped his hands around her face. "_I _will bring her back." He ran his thumb across her cheek as he searched her eyes to make sure she understood it would happen if it was the last thing he did. He finally got that confirmation when she nodded. Gibbs pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight as to make sure that no one would take her away from him too. After a few minutes, Gibbs had to pull away even though he didn't want to. "Shannon, I know where she is. I have to go get her." Shannon simply nodded in confusion, but she trusted him. Gibbs kissed Shannon passionately not wanting to break and left to find Kelly.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, but i hope you liked it :) again please reaview!**


End file.
